B.A.P - Badman
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Badmanright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Mini Álbum:' Badman *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Agosto-2013 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización eodum sogeseo deullineun jeolgyu gongpoe jillin sesangeul dwijibeo beoril geoya da michyeo beorin sesang bakkwo noheul geoya nan dongwa hyeob bage nun gamneun jadeul GET OUT nyuseureul bwado jeonbu gonggongui jeogigo ssaikopaeseu deuri michyeo nal ttwineun panigo igeon beomjoe waui jeonjaeng tto ggati gapa julge ieneun i nuneneun nun i mareul gieoghae yong seoran eobseo urin jeoldae I Gotta Feeling chameul suga eobseo Give It Up I Gotta Feeling niga nuneul gamneun nal neoneun wiheomhae jalmot geondeu ryeosseo Get Away Becuz I’m cuz I’m Dangerous I’m a Badman eodum soge neoreul gadwo julge AH! AH! AH! AH! geobe jillin moseubeul bwa I’m a Badman nideureul da sseureo beoril geoya eotteon byeonmyeong ttawineun naege hajima In the end Peace! Badman (ya ya) Badman (ya ya) yeh guyz gamhi nuga uril mallyeo i dosiui gonggineun neomuna sum makhyeo cheoeumbuteo jalmotdoen neohui iriwa gangokhae deoreoun ssakdeureul da jallabeoril ddaekkaji an meomchwo nan dokhae ddokgati nunmul heullyeobwa you got that? I Got a Feeling da bul taewobeoryeo Burn It Up I Got a Feeling niga ulbujitneun nal neoneun wiheomhae gal ddaekkaji gasseo Get Away Becuz I’m cuz I’m Dangerous I’m a Badman eodum soge neoreul gadwojulge AH! AH! AH! AH! geobe jillin moseubeul bwa I’m a Badman nideureul da sseureobeorilgeoya eoddeon byeonmyeong ddawineun naege hajima In the end Peace! Badman (ya ya) Badman (ya ya) wae jakku geondeuryeo ja iri eopdeuryeo da mame an deureo neol bomyeon Lose Control Badman wae jakku geondeuryeo ja iri eopdeuryeo da mame an deureo neol bomyeon Lose Control Badman uril mannamyeon jebal jeori domang gajwo jeoldaero urin nideureul gamanhi mot nwadwo I’m a Badman eodum soge neoreul gadwojulge AH! AH! AH! AH! geobe jillin moseubeul bwa I’m a Badman nideureul da sseureobeorilgeoya eoddeon byeonmyeong ddawineun naege hajima In the end 'Español' La desesperación que oigo en la oscuridad Al mundo que esta plagado de miedo Yo destruiré todo Este mundo loco Lo cambiaré Todos los que cierran los ojos sobre el dinero y las amenazas, salgan En las noticias, todo el mundo es un enemigo público Los psicópatas están como locos volando por todos los lugares Esta es una guerra contra el crimen Yo te lo pagaré de la misma forma Diente por diente, ojo por ojo, recuerda esas palabras No hay perdón entre nosotros Tengo un sentimiento No puedo mantenerme en renunciarlo Tengo un sentimiento Será el día en que cierres tus ojos Estas en peligro Te metiste con la persona equivocada, aléjate Porque yo, porque yo soy peligroso Soy un hombre malo Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad AH! AH! AH! AH! Ves cómo estas montando de miedo Soy un hombre malo Voy a espantarlos a todos ustedes Al final no me vengas con cualquier tipo de excusa Paz! Hombre malo (Si, Si) Hombre malo (Si, si) Si chicos, ¿Quién se atreve a detenernos? El aire de esta ciudad es tan sofocante Tu haz estado mal desde el principio, aquí viene, lo digo enserio No voy a parar hasta que corte todas las hojas sucias No me rendiré, Vas a arrojar las mismas lagrimas, ¿entendido? Tengo un sentimiento quema todo, quémalo Tengo un sentimiento Porque yo, porque yo soy peligroso Estas en peligro Te metiste con la persona equivocada, aléjate Porque yo, porque yo soy peligroso Soy un hombre malo Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad AH! AH! AH! AH! Ves cómo estas montando de miedo Soy un hombre malo Voy a espantarlos a todos ustedes Al final no me vengas con cualquier tipo de excusa Paz! Hombre malo (Si, Si) Hombre malo (Si, Si) ¿Por qué me sigues provocando? Ahora arrodíllate No me gustas Cuando te veo, pierdo el control Hombre malo ¿Por qué me sigues provocando? Ahora arrodíllate No me gustas Cuando te veo, pierdo el control Hombre malo Cuando nos vean, por favor huyan Porque nunca te dejaremos en paz Soy un hombre malo Te encarcelaré en la oscuridad AH! AH! AH! AH! Ves cómo estas montando de miedo Soy un hombre malo Voy a espantarlos a todos ustedes Al final no me vengas con cualquier tipo de excusa 'Hangul' 어둠 속에서 들리는 절규 공포에 질린 세상을 뒤집어버릴거야 다 미쳐버린 세상 바꿔놓을거야 난 돈과 협박에 눈 감는 자들 GET OUT 뉴스를 봐도 전부 공공의 적이고 싸이코패스들이 미쳐 날뛰는 판이고 이건 범죄와의 전쟁 똑같이 갚아 줄게 이에는 이 눈에는 눈 이 말을 기억해 용서란 없어 우린 절대 I Got a Feeling 참을 수가 없어 Give It Up I Got a Feeling 니가 눈을 감는 날 너는 위험해 잘못 건드렸어 Get Away Becuz I’m cuz I’m Dangerous I’m a Badman 어둠 속에 너를 가둬줄게 AH! AH! AH! AH! 겁에 질린 모습을 봐 I’m a Badman 니들을 다 쓸어버릴거야 어떤 변명 따위는 내게 하지마 In the end Peace! Badman (야 야) Badman (야 야) yeh guyz 감히 누가 우릴 말려 이 도시의 공기는 너무나 숨 막혀 처음부터 잘못된 너희 이리와 간곡해 더러운 싹들을 다 잘라버릴 때까지 안 멈춰 난 독해 똑같이 눈물 흘려봐 you got that? I Got a Feeling 다 불 태워버려 Burn It Up I Got a Feeling 니가 울부짖는 날 너는 위험해 갈 때까지 갔어 Get Away Becuz I’m cuz I’m Dangerous I’m a Badman 어둠 속에 너를 가둬줄게 AH! AH! AH! AH! 겁에 질린 모습을 봐 I’m a Badman 니들을 다 쓸어버릴거야 어떤 변명 따위는 내게 하지마 In the end Peace! Badman (야 야) Badman (야 야) 왜 자꾸 건드려 자 이리 엎드려 다 맘에 안 들어 널 보면 Lose Control Badman 왜 자꾸 건드려 자 이리 엎드려 다 맘에 안 들어 널 보면 Lose Control Badman 우릴 만나면 제발 저리 도망 가줘 절대로 우린 니들을 가만히 못 놔둬 I’m a Badman 어둠 속에 너를 가둬줄게 AH! AH! AH! AH! 겁에 질린 모습을 봐 I’m a Badman 니들을 다 쓸어버릴거야 어떤 변명 따위는 내게 하지마 In the end 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop